Number 31, the forgotten Winner
by LeaD
Summary: Oi a new fic?!?! Anyway Quatre isn't the last born.. there was another after him. For years he thought she was dead but she's alive and tries to keep her life away from home a secret.
1. Default Chapter

         Serena Tsukino, Princess Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity, or Serenity Moonbeam Rebarba Winner; all of  those name apply to her depending on where she was and what she was doing at the time. On Earth she was Serena Tsukino, and if she was fighting she'd be Sailor Moon but she gave that title up when she turned 18 and became Neo-Queen Serenity with her husband Neo-King Endymion and her daughter Serenity a.k.a. Rini or small lady. As for the name Serenity Moonbeam Rebarba Winner, that's who she was in space before the war. When the war happened she was left all alone at the age of 11.

           Yes, she was the youngest of the Winner family, and probably the most forgotten sister of them all. Even her older brother Quatre had left her. She was taken into adoption since her sisters were scattered all over space and her brother was fighting the war. She had been promised to be returned to her family after the war but the people never came. Not that she doesn't like the Tsukinos, it's just that she often thinks about her older brother. She often wonders how is his life. Sure being Queen of the world if fine and dandy but it's not what she wants, even now she  doesn't think Crystal Tokyo will survive now that everything and everyone around her has been destroyed.

           She had often gone into denial thinking they would always come back and make things better again, but they weren't coming back. They all died for the final time in her life. She stared at the old picture she had of her family.. all 29 of her sisters and the only boy, Quatre Rebarba Winner. She silently cried while sitting  on the ruins of her palace.

"How could things get that bad..." She cried. "We have never had Enemies that Powerful.." She said looking at the broken transforming pens.  "I'm surprised that I Wasn't killed." She looked at the Silver crystal it had nearly killed her but she lived. "Is this what was supposed to happen?!?!?" She yelled at no one in particular. "You take me away from my true family who has probably forgotten about me by now, you make into someone else who i didn't want to be. I'm A STUPID PRINCESS AND IN THE END I STILL LOSE EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!"  She began shattering stuff that wasn't already shattered after maybe an hour of doing so an idea came across her mind. "You know what... Screw this I seem to constantly lose everything but not anymore." She said putting a bunch of her old street clothes in a duffel bag and took some money that she had left and left. "I hope never to see this place again." She said and took off.

*~*~*~*

"MAXWELL!!!"

"I didn't do anything this time Wu-man!!!" Duo said in defense. Only the perfect soldier noticed a particular blonde holding back laughter at the dark haired boy with the pink lipstick on his face.

"Quatre.." Heero said simply making both boys look at him. 

"Sorry.. but after messing up the kitchen and my room.. you two deserved it..." Quatre said. "You've just got to get rid of the pink lipstick." Quatre shrugged.

"Two??" Duo paled.

"Oh you haven't seen it yet??" Quatre smirked and shrugged. Just then the doorbell rang. Quatre went to the door and saw a familiar face but couldn't quite place it yet.

"Who is it Q-man??" Duo asked coming to the door. "Whoa babe.." Duo said and she scowled.

"Baka.." She mumbled. "Quatre Winner??" She asked stupidly because she already knew who it was.

"Yes, That's me.. If you don't mind me asking.. who are you??" He asked the blonde with her hair swaying freely in the wind.

"Gomen Nesai Nee-chan... demo.."

"Huh??" Duo had a blank look on her face.

"Sorry.. i forget.. I'm not home.. well earth.." She down cast her eyes. "I didn't think you'd remember me, Quatre." She said. "I mean you did leave with out a simple good-bye.." She whispered on the brink of tears. "But then again everyone just left little 31 by herself without a good-bye.." She said watching the shock come across his face.

"Serenity..." He said looking almost pained himself. 


	2. the same pain

"Hai..." Serena looked like she would just  break and start bawling at the top of her lungs. She wouldn't break down like that now. Now she was back with her brother. Yes, she remembered those same blue eyes that watched over her when she became sick. The eyes were the same, but his body  and face wasn't quite the same. No, the brother she remembered had enough muscles to pass of for any typical 15 year old, but now there was more of them, and now he started to look more like father.

"What?" He shook his head breaking away from the silent gaze he had on her crystal blue eyes.. yet now there was something there that hadn't been there before: Anguish, pain, suffering along with wisdom, personal strength, as well as the same pure heart he had once known.

"hmm??" She asked snapping out of her stupor.

"Uhmm come in.." He ignored his previous question and pushed Duo out of the way literally and let her come in. She stared at the door for a couple more seconds before picking up her duffel bag and walking inside.

"Wow... Things really changed around here..." She said unable to hide her child like imagination that caused her to get overly excited at times. She grinned happily and went into the living room only to be met by a very rude welcoming.

"A Onna??" 

"Hnn..."

"..."

"Who are you??" She asked.

"I should introduce everyone.." Quatre entered the room being followed by Duo. "Serenity, Meet Heero Yui..."

"Hnn" Heero glanced up from his laptop momentarily  to inspect the girl then went back to his work.

".. He doesn't talk much.." Quatre filled in. " That one is Wufei Chang."  He pointed to the boy who was  currently mumbling something about Weak Onnas. ".. He has this thing against women." Quatre said. "That's Trowa Barton."

"Hello.." He said in a tone that said 'that's all you're getting from me until i decide to give more.'

"Konn- erm- Hello.." She said picking up the tone with her own nod.

"And Finally... Duo Maxwell and don't you dare try to hit on my sister.." Quatre said to the boy who just snapped his mouth shut. Serenity began giggling.

"Watashi wa Serenity Moonbeam Rebarba Winner!!!" She said.

"Hajimemashite.." sounded from the corner of the room where Heero was typing away at his computer, well he was now bowing to greet this girl.

"Hajimemashite.." She said feeling real stupid when she bowed. "I forget that i'm not on earth anymore.." She said slapping her forehead.

"It's ok.." Heero said grabbing his laptop and left the room.

"Nice to meet you all." She said.

"Nice to meet you too, babe.." Duo said disappearing off in the same direction Heero went, Trowa simply nodded and Wufei just left.

"Interesting friends... are they too ex-Gundam pilots??"

"Yes..."  Quatre said leading his younger sister to the couch.

"I take you want a history of my life away from here, right??"

"That would be nice..." Quatre said finally shaking off the initial shock

"Well after EVERYONE left after daddy's death I was taken to earth promised to be returned to my family after the war. Then i was taken to the Tsukinos, a nice family who took care of me and helped me while i was there. After the war ended I was waiting for the people to take me back but they never came, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months to years. I eventually became 16 and finally decided to stop closing the world off and made friends, lots of them." She smiled slightly at the thought of how she met all of her friends. 

"Everything was perfect... well besides the fact that i kept failing most of my tests in school, and that i was clumsy, and ate a lot." She said smiling. "Of course with a brainy friend like Ami i straightened, and a poised friend like Mina i became less clumsy, a head strong friend like Rei i became less of a cry baby and a strong friend like Lita i stood up for myself more often. Then there was Hotaru a girl who proved that with out light there was darkness, Michelle taught me more of what Ami left unfinished, Amara taught me that appearance makes a whole world of difference, and Triste taught me to always look forward to the future because time is always unpredictable."  She said. 

"Anyway I eventually met Darien in probably one of the worse ways possible. I knocked him over during one of my clumsy moments and apologized to a telephone pole not realizing it was a pole at the time. He constantly made fun of me.. until one day we both got stunk in an elevator and was forced to become friends in order to survive the time in there. We eventually fell in love and stayed together even if we had our on and off moments." She said. "We got married when i turned 18 and we had a daughter who i decided to name Serenity as well.." She said. "But none of them could come.. because a few weeks ago.. There was an attack.."

"The one in Tokyo??" Quatre asked.

"Yeah... I lost everyone... i surprisingly survived long enough to see Sailor Moon kill the beast but was unconscious for weeks after, and Here I am!!" She said seeing the pain stricken look on his face.

"Are you ok??" He asked.

"Fine i guess.." She said quietly. "I'll survive.." She smirked. "I guess you'll want to have a big family  Reunion to let all 29 of our sisters know i'm back hmm??"

"Yeah, but it can wait until you feel up to It.."

"It's fine... I think it'll better to be with family." She said Yawning.

"Lucky you, your room still stands and dust free." Quatre grinned.

"Let's see if i can find It.." She kissed his cheek and went upstairs in search of her old room.

"Only if you weren't hiding something from me Serenity, I'd find it much easier to re-establish the close Sibling relationship we once had." He opened a locket he kept around his neck and inside there was a picture of Serena and Quatre as kids just before the war began.

"It won't be easy since she's trying not to close herself off to the world.." Trowa sat next to Quatre who only leaned into his embrace.

"I know.. and she's trying hard. Something tells me she knew where i was but something was holding her back... What is what i want to know..." Quatre sighed.

"Give the Onna time.." Wufei said from the corner of the room. "If she's lost her husband, daughter and big group of friends as she says she'll need to gather her mind."

"Seems like Wu-man's getting soft.'

"Duo no Baka." Heero Muttered.

"We should've stopped you from dating Releana sooner than you two broke-up." Duo said.

"No, I'm not Soft Maxwell. If you remembered baka.. My wife was killed."

"Yeah, and as for friends.. I lose every friend i made.." Duo volunteered some information. "It really sucks.." He said.

"And I wouldn't know how it feels to lose somebody close.." Heero said leaving the room. He walked upstairs and passed the room that had been locked off by a keypad with a personal number code. 

          None of the guys dared to open it because Quatre would always look like he would kill anyone who broke into there and appeared sad when he stopped and looked at it during the day. They figured it was something deep, but now the door was slightly ajar. Inside he saw that Serenity girl balled up on the floor sitting on her old trunk that was near the window watching the thunder storm that was slowly starting. She was quietly whimpering to herself. Heero just watched her tears roll down her face just like the raindrops rolled down her windows. 

            Sure he did get in touch with his emotions on some level from when he first started dating Releana, but before that he knew nothing else except suffering, pain, disappointment and on rare occasions loneliness. Releana changed that. Somehow right about now he felt attracted to this Serenity girl.. not in a romantic way, but in a way that made his heart ache for her, only because he knew loneliness so well.

"It's funny..." She chuckled to herself  now facing the doorway. "They were all there one moment all of them trying to keep me from getting hurt, the next moment i lose them all. My friends, my foster family, my daughter, Everyone. It seems that i keep loosing people" She said and it was then he realized that she can no longer cry. Her voice didn't even hold any tone of it breaking into tears, almost as if she had cried all of her tears before she arrived, she sounded bitter as if she hated herself for letting them all die like that. Heero just closed the bedroom door letting her wallow in self pity alone.

"Sounds like me.." Duo said leaning against the wall. To say Heero was shocked would be an understatement, Duo Maxwell had just snuck up on him throwing off his heightened assassin senses. "It really  does, Most people i get close to end up getting killed. The people at Maxwell Church.. and Hilde.." He said stalking off to be on his own. Heero just watched Duo walk away then at the once ajar bedroom door. They both shared a similar pain... could they possibly help each other, despite the fact that she lost more and more recent than he had...


	3. destined friends

Dear Journal,           

           Someone told me last year on my 19th birthday (Just after I had Rini) that i was going to lose everyone dear to me. Of course too happy to know that I was Neo-Queen Serenity i didn't take any heed to what that person told me and said that they were crazy. Now i just wish that i had actually listened to what that person told me, then maybe i would've been more cautious of the things that went on around my palace. How could i not have noticed the dark presence around my favorite servant?? I am such a ditz!! I guess that naive girl never left my system.

                                                            -Serenity Winner

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Serena was sitting by her bedroom window watching more rain fall from the sky. It seemed to rain on and off for the past three weeks. Three weeks already and she hasn't left her room since she got there. Part of her felt guilty because the house technically was her brother's and he just welcomed her home with open arms with not many questions about how's her life been while she was gone. She should be more courteous because as easily he had welcomed her he could've turned her away not recognizing her leaving the both of them with only distant memories of their close relationship they once had.

           She had intended on re-establishing that relationship, but now she was just hurting  too much on the inside. Sure Quatre had tried his best to comfort her, but he doesn't know what it feels like to lose your husband and 1 yr old daughter. Sure he is the empathetic type that can feel exactly what a person feels on the inside but he doesn't know how too neutralize that pain yet. 

           She then saw a familiar figure walking towards the house without an umbrella or anything. She recognized the long braid, soaking wet or not it was still flopping around in the rain. She got up from the trunk by the window and grabbed two towels and a blanket and made a mad dash downstairs. She really didn't know this guy but A) if her brother trusted him, then he's ok and B) No one deserved to get sick.. sure he could change but still as far as she could tell his room was the furthest away from the door, meaning by time he changes he still can get sick. When she made it to the opening door she tripped over her own feet and landed right in his arms.

"No need to fall at my feet.. you can worship me standing up.." He said forcing a smile through.

"No.. it's not that. I Brought you Towels.. and uhmm a blanket." She picked up the fallen items.

"That was nice of you.." He said quietly taking one of the towels and started with his braid.

"I know... Sit here and try to dry off.. I'll get you some Tea.." She said rushing off before he could object. He shrugged and wrapped himself up in the blanket. It was then he realized that he was actually cold. He started drowning in his thoughts once more about his whole childhood. He couldn't understand why listening to her words that day got to him like they did. He thought he had gotten over the whole ordeal, but if he did why does he still feel guilty for the death of all those innocent people at the church.

"Here..." Serena smiled and put the tea in front of him. "I hope it's good.. I've only attempted to make Tea a couple of times and sometimes i'm lucky.." She said.

"I'll let you know.." He said and they were silent for a couple of moments.

"You looked kind of depressed. Want to talk about it?? It's good to talk about things that depress you." She broke the awkward silence.

"I guess...." He said. "But only if you talk about your problems too.."

"But.."

"Listen to what you just said. It's good to talk about things that depress you." He said smirking at her flustering up.

"I guess i should kick myself for that.." She sipped her tea slightly as he smiled. "Then you go first.."

"Well I  overheard you talking to Heero that day you came here. You know about loosing people." he said watching her frown. "Not that it's your fault or anything , it's just that i started comparing that to my past."

"So it is my fault." 

"No.. No that's far from it. You see before i became a pilot i was a war orphan. I was stuck stealing food from armies to live with what little friends i had." He paused. "After a while i got caught and was taken to the Maxwell Church."

"Maxwell.. your last name is Maxwell."

"That's the funny part... I don't even know what my real last name is.. but anyway i grew up at the church and my friends were all adopted at one point or another, but i was unruly and they kept sending me back to the church." He said missing the smile she directed to her cup of Tea. "After a while Soldiers came to the church saying something about a mobile suit and they'd be able to help with the war. I left and stole a suit for them just to leave the church alone and they.. destroyed the church. The only  people who still cared for me on any level died when i left for a moment. Then for a while after that i met up with a girl.. My Best friend Hilde." 

"You liked her??" Serena still didn't look up from her Tea cup.

"Yeah.. it was unimaginable. I was so happy and I was going to Marry this girl as soon as we were of Legal age... you know because i was still 16 maybe 17, that and The war was still going on and i had become a Gundam Pilot like Quatre." He paused momentarily.

"I knew... Quatre was always bad at keeping Secrets.." She said.

"So after the war had happened I went to Earth with Hilde, because she always wanted to go in hopes of seeing the rising Kingdom on earth that knocked Releana Peacecraft off her title as Queen of the Earth, and i was going to propose to her" He missed the pain stricken look in her blue eyes. "So we went.. As soon as we got off the shuttle some guy tried to Mug both me and Hilde. I resisted of course and he opened fired. I just got away with a slight graze on my left shoulder.. but she wasn't as Lucky and took a shot straight in the stomach. I dislocated his shoulder so the local authorities could take care of him but Hilde Died on the way to the hospital." He concluded his story with tears filling up his eyes.

"Twice the disappointment.. that sucks." She moved to the couch right next to him. "My big depression is basically over those who shaped my life. I know all of you over heard the whole quickie of my life story with Quatre... but that's not what hurts most. What hurts most is that my Daughter only got to live 1 year of her life. I was holding her when she took her last breath. I can still see the blood spilling from her little head all over my arms when i look at them now. It's like every time i close my eyes i see the whole thing happening over and over, and only then do i see ways i could saved then.. most of them." She was now crying on his shoulder while he too shed his quiet tears. "Do you believe in destiny??"  She asked when her tears and his slowly came to an end.

"I don't like the idea of anything pre-planning my life."

"Hmm.. Because i was thinking maybe we were supposed to meet.. to help each other heal, know what I mean??.. sure yours wasn't as recent as mine.. but you had no one to feel the same pain you did and the wounds stayed  open.."

" I think i understand what you mean.." He said drinking his tea the same time she had.

"You know something??" She asked.

"What??"

"This is the worst tasting Tea I've ever made." She said smiling at him as he nodded in agreement.

"Guess you weren't lucky this time." He said

*~*~*~*~*

Ok People things will start to look up from here because I've never written something so sad!!! Ok.. Ja for now!!


	4. A visit from old friends

          Serena had her head in her brother's lap as he read from a book to her. That's how they did things when they were young and even now she found it soothing to hear his voice. She watched Duo zip by narrowly missing the angry hands of  Wufei (They made him leave his Katana home). She had also been watching the other kids in the park blowing bubbles, wishing that she were like that bubble. So carefree and taken to wherever the wind takes her. The only problem a Bubble has is the fear of being popped and only that is short lived. Bubbles don't know the pain of loss.

           Serena had honestly thought that all of her enemies had stopped coming when she became Neo-Queen Serenity, but she was wrong. A Servant girl by the name of Meiran had suggested Serenity bring another servant into her home. The Man went by the name of Kamori. One day he had just walked into the Throne room and started attacking the scouts. One by one he stole their heart discs or something. The effect of not having that is worse than your star seed taken away. The Heart disc is much more fragile and without out it the person can die. Sadly, Serena had to destroy all of the Scouts heart discs which were inside the maniacal servant. She had fought him long and hard and for what seemed like hours she had come out as the victor, but as a last attempt to mess with her emotions, Kamori had blow Rini's crib through a wall then he disappeared. Serena isn't sure whether he is dead or alive. Serena rushed to her daughter's side and her small head was cracked open.

"Serenity??" Quatre put the book down, unable to fight off the depression and pain he was getting from her.

"I'm sorry Q-chan. I honestly wish i could tell you exactly what happened, but I might just cause you and your friends trouble." She said softly.

"It's ok.. ready go home??" He asked.

"I guess."

"Stay here.. The other and I will start packing stuff up." 

"But.."

"Just stay.. and i won't leave."

"Fine.." She said smiling at him. Almost as soon as he went away Hands came down over her eyes.

"Duo??" She asked.

"Try again.." The voice said in front of her and the hands were removed and she was greeted by an unwelcome kiss. She pushed away to see a guy taller than her with long Black hair pulled into a pony tail. She gave him a quick slap.

"SEIYA!!!!!" She growled but smiled anyway and hugged him.

"Interesting.. I kiss you, you slap me, then you growl at me and finish it with  a hug." He said smiling at her.

"It pretty much is..." A voice said behind Serena.

"Taiki.." She smiled at the boy behind her and gave him a hug as well. "Where's Yaten??"

"Chasing down our special guest.."

"Special guest??" Serena asked." Anyway come on... I want you to meet my older brother and his friends.." She said. They each took an Arm and walked away.

"The blonde is your brother right??" Seiya said. "Cause you were too close for my liking."

"Hai.. SO Why are you guys here.."

"Kakyuu (sp?) told us about your troubles, Seiya had to rush and see you. but Galaxia let us bring another special friend."

"Special friend huh??" Serena asked. "Where is Yaten??" 

"On the other side of the park.." Taiki said.

"Hey Q-Chan!!! Come meet a couple of friends of mine..."

"Hmm..." Quatre turned around with the other four guys.

"This is Seiya, and Taiki. Seiya, Taiki meet my brother Quatre Rebarba Winner, and friends Heero Yui, Wufei Change, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton."

"Nice to meet you!!!" They all said

"I AM NOT CHASING AFTER THE RUNT NEXT TIME!!!!!" A voice Yelled. Approaching the group was the final Starlight, Yaten. "Hey Serena!!!" He put the small child in her arms.

"Chibi ,Chibi..." The pink haired girl hugged Serena.

"And finally Yaten meet my brother and friends.. Guys this is Yaten.. and a Friend's uhmm daughter Hope.." Serena said.

"Chibi, Chibi!!"

"She sort of looks like you Serena.." Duo said.

"Well let's just say i have family i never knew of..." Serena said holding the child closer.

"Don't worry about it Galaxia says it's ok to take the kid for the day.. Kakyuu also sends her regards.." Taiki said.

"That's nice.. i'm going to have to remember to visit Kakyuu sometime soon." Serena said.

"So what colony are you guys from??" Duo asked as the whole group.

"Chibi Chibi??" 

"Colony L2.." Serena filled in for the blank stares the guys had.

"That's my home Colony.. They never re-built the Maxwell church did they??" Duo asked.

"Uhmm no???" Seiya said.

"We wouldn't exactly know.. we just moved there.." Taiki filled in. "But We're going to visit Setsuna on earth soon.. she'd like to see you Serena." Yaten said.

"Setsuna??" Serena asked but Seiya mouthed Quickly something about Trista. "Oh... sorry i guess I'm a bit scatterbrain." Serena shrugged.

"Hey Listen Onna.. I'd hate to break up a nice Reunion.. but we really should be going." Wufei said as the three guys gave him a death glare.

"Guys stop it... He's always like that." Serena said. "But I really do have to get going." Serena said. Putting Chibi Chibi on the ground. The girl pouted but smiled when Serena patted her head.

"It's ok.. we understand... take care of yourself alright.." Taiki said giving her a hug.

"You know i will." Yaten said Hugging her as soon as Taiki let her go.

"Hey.. Call me anytime.." Seiya slipped a device of some sort in her hand. "Stay strong.. for me..ok.." He gave her a hug but just before she pulled back he kissed her once again. Duo looked and shook his head and walked away without a word.

"SEIYA!!!" Serena screeched and slapped him again.

"Couldn't help it.." Seiya smirked and they said their good byes.

"SO was that an old boyfriend or something??" Duo asked when she got in the car.

"Nah.. Darien went away to America to finish his doctoring degree. I met those three while he was gone and Seiya just always had  it bad for me you know.. and he never hesitated in showing it either." Serena said looking out the window as the car sped by the nice scenery. If what Seiya said is True and that Trista is back as the Setsuna girl then maybe the others will come back.

{Elsewhere}

"Sorry to burst your bubble Queen. But Your precious scouts aren't coming back... If only i could find a way to destroy those two once and for all." A Dark figure said looking at two globes. One of a 12 yr. old girl with Dark purple/black hair.. the other of a 20 yr. old woman with green/black hair. "I'll find away.."


	5. The shuttle home

           Serena had been staring out of the shuttle's window, watching the stars go by. She had always thought the stars were beautiful when you see them from Earth. They were still beautiful, like silver glitter on back paper. Space, it seemed like an endless road that can go on for eons through light years and more so. The only thing people did not know about space was that if you travel far enough you can actually enter another dimension, and if you go another direction far enough you can cross through the time gates.

           Serena glanced out the window wishing that yesterday's conversation never came  up. They all got a mission from the Doctor she oh so well, Dr. J. They were to go to Tokyo, Japan to find the Neo- Queen Serenity, Serena was to go since she was from there recently she knew what the queen looked like, Ironic huh. She hadn't intended on coming back to soon, and they want HER, Neo-Queen Serenity herself to help look for the Queen. She wondered what might happen when they find out that the Queen of Earth had been with them all along.

"Penny for your thoughts??" Duo sat down next to her.

"Just thinking.." She said.

"About going back to Tokyo hmm??"

"No... I mean  with your help and all of you being my friends and stuff I've been able to get over that pain.. It's just that i really never wanted to come back home." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why do i get the feeling that there is something bigger that you're hiding..."

"Because there is."

"Are you in trouble or something??" Duo got Defensive for a moment.

"Something.." She said. " I really don't want to bring it up.. but if time and destiny is against me you will find out during our stay in Tokyo."

"What??"

"I'll tell you if it is important..." She said locking eyes with him. For a while neither of them said anything just looking into the other's eyes trying to find any emotion. Duo was hoping to find the big problem in her eyes while she was looking for trust in the fact that it won't cause them any danger. Duo was slowly bringing a hand up to her face but stopped inches away because that device Seiya had given to her started beeping.

"Hello" 

"Serena, as beautiful as always.." Seiya said, Duo closed his eyes, took his hand back, and walked away. Serena looked after him confused as to why he left like that. "How much longer until you arrive.. Setsuna, and Taru-chan are waiting to see you." 

"Uhmm... another hour i think.." She said. "Taru-chan is back."

"Yeah.. something to do with the death and rebirth part." 

"Oh..." 

"Oh god..." Duo said entering the bathroom on the shuttle. He looked at himself in the mirror. "What the hell was i thinking?!?!" He said. Had his hand made contact with her face not much would've stopped his initial thought when he had been searching her eyes, his pulse started to beat faster and the only thing that crossed his mind was to ease her mind the best way he figured he could. Sure he had only known her for 2 1/2 months... maybe.. but somehow that night he poured his heart out to her explaining why he had been so depressed and his past that the other pilots know in detail he felt connected with her. It felt right to just let go of his horrid past with a girl who had one of her own. 

         It Might have been the fact that they draw strength from each other and put the past behind them. Even Q-man had been feeling better when he spent those moments alone with his sister. He felt so much more at ease with her when they have their late night conversations. So at Ease that he think he might be falling for her in a way that would probably blow his mind. Never had Duo thought he could be attracted this way in such a short period of time. Truth is he had tried to forget Hilde with countless, and pointless 'Hook-ups' with girls he doesn't even remember. He was the type screw them and leave them, no that wasn't his style. Then again he honestly thought that he couldn't ever fall in love with any other girl in his lifetime.... could he be falling in love with the forgotten Winner??...


	6. I'm completing your mission

          Duo Maxwell was sitting in his room of yet another mansion Quatre had only this on was in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. Serena had promised to take him sight seeing but it started raining and he dicided against it. God, even when he was trying to focus on other things she still invaded his mind. God he honestly couldn't be falling for Serenity Moonbeam Rebarba Winner, could he?? No, He wouldn't allow himself to believe that he was falling in love. If he did it would probably lead himself back into heartbreak. All his life anyone he ever got close to left him or died, and he didn't want to risk the heartache again.  He figures that if she died or left him not only would his heart be at stake, so would Quatre's.

"Maxwell??" A familiar voice interrupted his thought.

"Hmmm?" He looked away from the window with the raindrops rolling down it.

"What's the matter with you?? You haven't been annoyingly happy in days…"

"Days.." he murmured the word as if it didn't exist. "I guess you could say that.."

"What the hell is wrong with you??"

"Leave him alone…" A Monotonous voice said. "He was actually thinking for once…"

"Yui, Maxwell never thinks…"

"Sometimes I do…" Duo said getting up from his spot near the window. He grabbed his jacket and his old cap and headed for the door, when he yanked the door open two females were standing there ready to knock. Duo swore they looked familiar.

"Is Him-" The youger one started but the older slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Is Serena Here??"

"uh… sure… Serena!!!" He Called

"Coming…" She said and a yellow blur ran right past him and draged the two females away. "See you later, Ja ne!!!" She called.

"That was odd…" Duo said. " An I'm gone…" he said closing the door.

"hmmm…" Quatre finally made himself known  in one of the dark corners. Heero raised an eyebrow since that really wasn't like Quatre.

"What's the hmmm.. about Winner…"

"Just thinking….. Duo's been acting strange since the dya we were one the shuttle but Sere… She's been acting strange since we got here in Tokyo."

"You mean the constant outings, always trying to leave the room the same time we walk in??" Heero asked..

"Yeah.." Quatre said. "It's like.. she's hiding something and she doesn't want us to know."

" I Think we might have a lead on where to start searching for the queen…"

"Really??" Serena enter the house once more. "That's uhmm.. great." She said slowly growing nervous. 

"Yeah, There's a hospital not too far from here. Just before she disappeared she was admitted there." Trowa said looking at Heero's computer screen. Serena felt her heart picking up speed and that usually wasn't a good thing because her insignia would appear and the crystal would take over.

"Yes, We'll start there and see what we can get.." Quatre said. "We'll be done with this in no time… unless we have to lave here and chase her in space."

"Not likely.." Heero said.

"You ok, Onna??" Wufei noticed her looking deathly pale.

"Yea.. I'm just a little tired… She put her head down lettif her long loose hair hang in her face, hoping to hide the glow of her appearing insignia. "I'm going to bed." She walked away and put her hand on her forehead hoping to calm herself down. She closed the door to her toom and glanced at herself in the mirror. Surely her insignia was there.

"Interesting mark.. wasn't there before.." Heero said from the doorway making her gasp.

"Why did you follow me??" She said.

"You were acting strange.. I came to see what was up.." He jerked her chin towards him to inspect the mark.

"Listen.. I'll tell you but you can't tell the others.." She said.

"What is this…." He said watching it disappear and he let her go.

"Heero listen to me.. I can't let you finish this mission…"

"Why not??"  He Glared at her.

"because it's already complete. I've been with you guys since the day I came back to Quatre." She said. "I left because of everything it was overwhelming."

"You…. We have to tell the others… if we don't 'find' you Releana Peacecraft will take over and we don't think she's ready for a big obligation."

"Heero.." She looked at the ground. "Come on.." she grabbed his hand and dragged him out to see the others and Duo just walking back in. "Grab you coats.. I'm finishing this Mission for you guys.." Serena said they all looked at her funny but complied.


	7. Back at the palace

"Serena, What do you mean by 'finish our mission'" Quatre asked as they made their way through town.

"I know where Neo-Queen Serenity is. She's been pretty close the entire time." She said as they crossed the street.

"Close??" Trowa asked. 

"Yes, close…" She said. Soon the Crystal Palace came into View and she stopped. "So it does re-build itself…" She murmured.

"Re-build itself??" Duo asked.

"Hai… The palace is made to always rebuild itself as long as the heir to the crown is uhmm still alive.."

"So without a doubt the Queen is alive." Wufei said.

"Of course she's alive.. she lost everyone around her. She was scared and she left."

"You say it as if you know her." Duo said.

"I do.."

" I say it's a weak way to leave your problems behind"

"She knows…" Serena said and Laughter was heard across the street at the park. "Diana??" Serena asked and took off running. The guys followed, a car was speeding towards Serena when she crossed the street.

"Serena!!" Quatre and Duo shouted. Serena jumped and landed on the hood of the car. The guy in the car got out.

"Omg I am so very sorry your highness…" The guy mumbled in a panic

"It's ok.." Serena said then took off running and the guys followed her. They made it to the park to see a woman crossed with a bicycle attacking three people. A Woman with long black hair, a man with long white hair, and a little girl with gray hair.. but not old people gray.. just like silver. The bicycle woman shot a blast out of the star on her forehead.

"Diana!!!!" The woman yelled knowing she couldn't make it to the little girl in time.

"Not the Heart disk." Serena said running to the girl and pushed her out of the way without getting caught herself. "Diana.. are you ok?"

"Serenity-sama.." Diana held onto Serena. "I'm fine.." She said.

"STAR CELESTIAL CANON!!!" The woman with black hair yelled, and destroyed the youma. Immediately she whirled around to see her daughter safe with 5 young men and one familiar face.

"Luna, is that…"

"Serena…" Luna felt herself ready to cry. Luna approached the group. "Serena…"

"Luna…" Serena hugged the woman crying herself.

"Guess I'm just here for decoration…"

"Artemis!!!" She ran and clutched the white haired man into a hug.

"Mommy!! Serena brought friends." Diana said flicking Duo's nose. "This one's Duo… That's mean Chinese man is Wufei, The Cyclops there is Trowa, The one staring you down is Heero and this one Hime.. err… her older brother, Quatre." She said without a care in the world.

"Hello.." Quatre shook their hands noticing the strange mark on their foreheads. "I've seen that before…" Quatre said out loud not meaning to.

"What??" Artemis said.

"The mark.. I think Serenity had it before when she was only 4."

"You told them??" Luna asked.

"Not yet… Serenity is my born name.. Serenity Moonbeam Rebarba Winner, The Tsukinos adopted me."

"Oh.." Luna said.

"Onna, we've got to finish this mission and fast…" Wufei said.

"Always breaking up nice reunions??" A familiar voice said.

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, you made it." Serena said. 

"Where are Hotaru and Setsuna??" Yaten asked.

"At the Palace.. I saw them earlier, they're to guard it." Serena said.

"Oh…"

"Palace.." Trowa murmured aloud.

"Uhmm, yeah.. I wanted to show you guys." Serena said and the big group of people walked back to the palace.

"Serena, we can't go back into the palace… it's been sealed off." Luna said.

" I know…. I did it." She said putting a hand into thin air and moved it as if she grasped something and her brooch was there. Before anyone could ask what just happened a bright light emitted from the Crystal and the palace doors swung open.

"How did you…" Quatre asked .

"Come…" She said Leading them inside.

"Somebody needs to clean up.." Duo said seeing all the shattered glass and broken things.

"I know… my fault too…" Serena said. "I was upset.. but come on.." She grabbed Duo's arm since he was closest and dragged him away.

"Where are we going??" Heero asked.

"Throne room.." Serena said pushing the throne room doors open and Hotaru went flying into Serena knocking her on the floor.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!" Pluto yelled but noticed the group of people and got distracted and got blown into the wall. Then a Familiar evil laugh filled the air.

"You…" Serena said when she was stabled onto her feet.


	8. A Much needed visit

"Neo-Queen Serenity." A Man with Long Red/blue/and Green streaked hair sat on the throne. The five gundam pilots quickly scanned the room. Then they noticed pure anger radiating from Serena. 

"Kimori…" She growled. 

"I knew you'd be back.. just as soon as I saw Pluto and Saturn." Kimori stood up looking dead at Serena. "Beautiful… Even with out those lovely Odangoes.." He said. "I Be Neo-King Endymion would be surprised to see you without them."

"You leave him out of this.." She said through gritted teeth.

"That's easy.. I mean since the King is dead!!" He said. Serena's knuckles were now white from clutching her brooch too hard. "Humph.. got the hot headed Mars temper I see."

"Only.. when it comes to you.."

"Why because I wiped your life of a destiny you didn't want so you can make-up your own??" He said.

"Your right.. I really didn't want the title as Queen but I have it and I appreciated it because we worked for it.. my friends and I. You destroyed part of me that day." She said trembling between tears and anger." Now Get out!!!"  She said and he laughed. "I SAID GET OUT!!!! NOW!!!" She yelled making the Silver crystal react at the same time. His face was only graced with a smirk.

"I just came to help…" he said. "But don't worry I won't hold this against you.." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke and glitter. Serena couldn't find the strength to stand.

"Minna-chan…" She started shaking with tears as she the crystals light engulfed her body, when it died down her long hair had been pulled into its old style (She kept it out before) and she was now in her gown that had been changed since she became queen. Her tears did not cease, she kept crying.

"Serenity-sama.." Luna helped her up to her feet. 

"Forget me check on Hotaru and Setsuna.." She said to Luna, by now the two scouts had detransformed and were unconscious.

"Seiya, Taiki take tem to their respectable rooms. Yaten help Luna and Artemis start straightening up this place."

"Hai.." Everyone said and did as they were told. Serena reached for a corner and grabbed a dusty old Picture. She used her dress to wipe the dust away and pulled away the pieces of the broken glass.

"Here.." She said holding up the picture for the five guys to see. It was a picture of all the Sailor scouts painted on one side and in the mirror of some sort there were the girls in regular form. "Michelle painted that.. and this." She said dusting off another picture, this one was a picture of Serena, Darien and Baby Serenity.

"Why did you tell us??" Quatre asked knowing it was a dumb question.

"Because I didn't want to return here.. without them I didn't think I could keep it running. Crystal Tokyo would've fallen anyway.." she said

_"Crying like Always huh meatball head??"_

"I am not a Meat-…" Serena started to yell but then turned around and saw 8 figures. "Minna…" She gasped.

_"Rule number one about being a scout??" Mina asked._

"Always stay strong…"

_"Mina considers that number two.. number one is introduce those boys behind you…" Ami spoke up._

"Uhmm this is my brother and his friends."

_"He looks like my old boyfriend."_ Lira said. Serena giggled through her tears.

_"Aww don't cry you'll smudge that horrendous stuff called Mascara.." Amara said._

"I don't think I'm wearing any…" Serena said.

_"OK we have one more thing for you crybaby.." Rei said. "What is the number one thing Sailor scouts are known for…"_

"That's easy being Re.." Serena said but paused. "Everyone??"

_"Iie…" Endymion spoke up.. "Rini nor I can.. I am prince of earth.. not really capable of doing so…I was lucky because of the Crystal… Rini is still part of the Earth Royalty.."_

"I see…" Serena said. "How long??"

_"Soon… As soon as you learn to be happy again.." Michelle said._

"I'll Try…" Serena said. "Really hard…" She murmured and lost all consciousness just at that moment.


	9. THe beginning of the healing

"Onna, you never struck me as the Royalty type."

"Because I never wanted to be the royalty type, I only wanted to be normal!!" She sat on the floor holding herself. She hadn't moved since everyone dear to her had just come to talk to her.

"What??" Quatre asked.

"When I turned 16 I met Luna.. not as a person but as a cat.. a guardian. She told me that I was to become Sailor moon and kill all these enemies and find the reincarnation of this Moon Princess. I Met Darien who turned out to be tuxedo Mask and the Reincarnation of The Earth Prince whom the Moon Princess was in love with. The moon Princess happened to be me. My Reign of Royalty never ended and I got stuck with the title of queen of the earth." She said sobbing like she had been holding back for years. "I never really wanted this exciting life. The only thing that kept me going through it all was the thought of Marrying Darien and have such a sweet little girl, and having my friends around always." She cried, Duo Moved first and decided to help her get up.

"Come on…" He helped her stand. She Leaned on him for Support. "Which way to your room??"

"Down the hall and up the stairs." She Whimpered.

"Babe, that's a lot of stairs.." He said heading out of the door.

"You shouldn't call a Queen 'Babe'.." Neo-Queen Serenity said smiling a little.

"Nah.. You're still a babe.." He said as the door closed behind Luna.

"She gave you the quick short hand version of her life huh??"

"Yes.." Quatre spoke.

"Well, I guess I'm here to give you the detailed answers to any question you have." Luna said.

"Who was that guy??" Heero asked.

"Kimori. He was a Servant here. One Serena's favorites. He was recommended by one of her other favorite servants.. Meiran Chang." Luna said.

"Meiran?!?!"

"Hai… She was a nice girl.. couldn't remember too much about her past.. she often had memories of a husband she had and lost, but couldn't remember enough to Mourn." Luna continued.

"Why is that guy dangerous... uhmm what did he do that made her hate him??" Quatre asked.

"He was an enemy in disguise. One of her enemies had a Son who had been banished, so he was forgotten. Apparently he had become free and sleeked revenge against the one who banished his mother.. Serena." Luna said. "Remember a few years ago there was an odd snow storm spreading quickly over the planet??"

"Yeah.. it was the strangest.. it came up out of nowhere."

"That would've been Snow Princess Kaguya. She had been banished once before for trying to freeze earth.. but she broke free and Serena had to banish her for good a second time. But he broke free and had come to destroy everything Serena holds dear." Luna said.

"All that banishing…" Wufei shook his head.

"Yeah.. but what really destroyed her was when she lost her daughter." Luna said. "She isn't the type to kill herself so she left."

"Oh…" Was all they said.

"So Tell me about the good times you had Being Queen??" Duo said still holding Serena.

"There were a lot of good times. Like the time I first got the crown. The girls threw me a party and it ended up in a big food fight. I ended up covered in half of the desserts." She smiled. "So much pie and cake wasted in my long hair." She said.

"That sounded like fun.. I wouldn't mind being covered in cake and Pie, but I guess I wouldn't mind a Babe like you covered in pie and cake either.."

"You're just saying that…"

"You're right I Am." He said getting play slapped.

"You're supposed to say something like 'No I'm not it would be nice to see a babe like you covered in pie and cake'"

"No One's ever called me a babe before.." Duo said earning a giggle from Serena.

"You're Silly.." She murmured before falling asleep on his shoulder. He gently laid her down. 

"Yeah.. Silly in love with you.." He sighed leaving the room.

"What a strange guy…" A Familiar presence said. "but Sere was always an odd one too… and somehow she managed to attract the weird ones. Like Alin (The doom tree guy) and Seiya…" He said the last name with disgust.

"So do you approve of this one, Darien??"

"I died a king so call me your majesty, Ai no megami!!!" Darien sent her a playful smirk while holding the you pink haired child.

"Hey I'm just trying to help a friend out. She'll stay miserable and you know that." Mina said. "Yet she fits just as well with this goofball as she did the Serious you." Mina said. "So what do you say Dare'??"


	10. running deeper

"Duo!!!!" Serenity yelled as Quatre went to knock on her door.

"I'm sorry!!!"

"They are attached you know!!"

"I know that!!!"

"Then didn't you think it would hurt treating them like that?!?!?!"

"I wasn't sure.. They way they're up there…"

"Duo.. They're not removable…"

"I'm Sorry.. can I try again??"

"No!!!!"

"Come on, Sere!! I promise I'll be gentle and message it right after."

"You promise cause it really hurt!!!" Serena whined.

"Yes.. I'll go slow."

"Ok.." She said and Quatre knocked on the door gently. "Come in!!!" Serena called and Quatre peeked the door in slowly.

"What's going on??"

"Duo let me sleep with my odangoes in my hair." Serena said. "I'm making him take them out but her just yanked on one and the pins stuck me in the head!!" She glared at Duo in the Mirror as he took the pins out slowly.

"I said I was sorry!!" He finished taking the second one apart.

"I know.. so what's on your mind Nee-chan?"

"Uhmm.. Wufei wanted to know if Meiran happened to Survive the attack or not."

"Meiran.." Serena said nostalgically as Duo Massaged her head. "Yeah She's alive.. as well as most of my servants.. but they won't be returning until they hear that I have either died and someone else took the throne, I came back to take the throne, or that I took the throne and re-married. Thanks Duo.. now you can go find some way to torture Wufei.. but the best place for that would be the music room there are 12 hidden doors." She said.

"Alright!!! Thanks, babe!!" He said hugging her quickly and ran out the room.

"So.. What's on your mind??" Serena asked.

"I'm not upset or anything you know." Quatre said. "Maybe a little shocked to know that my little sister who I used to take care of can take care of herself and the world as Queen." He said. "And as Sailor Moon."

"I'm glad. I was afraid you'd be upset or just shy away because of the title."

"Nah, He wouldn't be upset with you." Seiya said from the doorway. "Luna, wants you to come eat."

"Coming…" Serena said standing up.

"Dare' you never answered my question." Mina said.

"Well, to be honest, I never had Serena on a leash." He said. "She had so many opportunities to be with another and if she decided to then I'd live with it."

"Oh.."

"But she stayed with me and that's one thing I admired about her, she was persistent."

"But…"

"You're right.. she'll stay miserable and I don't want that to happen."

"Gotcha!!! Let's go… Everyone is going to help in this plan!!!!" Mina said.

"Plan.. what plan??" Darien asked. "Plans that belong to you Mina are bad!! Really bad!!!"

"Maxwell…" Wufei said grumbling. "Why the hell was I sent to look for the Baka.." He turned another corner and saw a door slightly open. "Maxwell!!"

"Hmm??" Duo looked up from the drawing pad he was busy drawing in.

"What the hell are you doing in here??"

"I was setting up a prank for you in a room but found myself here.." Duo said and continued on with his drawing. It was a sketch of the group, he wasn't finished yet.(Meaning the G-Guys)

"Lunch.." Wufei said.

"Right.." Duo put the drawing down and the wind blew it back a page and there was a completed picture of Duo and Serena merely inches away from kissing.


	11. Releana/Meiran/ and scouts

"Duo….." Neo-Queen Serenity had been up since Dawn and it's almost 7:00. She knows Duo can't really get TOO comfortable in a bed other than his own making him wake-up at Dawn. She had expected him to be in the Music room setting up a prank for the Chinese pilot, but he wasn't there… and she knows he won't cook anything so he isn't in the kitchen. "D-Chan??" She asked and noticed the art room door open, she went inside and n o body was there although it did look as if someone was there. She noticed a drawing pad on the floor.. she smiled remembering how Michelle decided she would try her hand at drawing but gave that up and decided to paint. She opened it and looked at the pictures, a soft smiled played on her lips as she saw the familiar signature at the bottom, Duo Maxwell. " I didn't' t know he sketched." She said looking at one picture of Serena, Duo, the other Gundam pilots, Luna, Diana, Artemis, and the Starlights. 

          She smiled seeing another picture of Serena next to her garden sitting in a position she had been sitting in earlier that morning. Her feet were tucked underneath her body and she held a red rose in her hands. She realized then that the art room was the perfect place to gaze out into the garden. He was probably watching her and just drew it. She flipped the page again and saw a beautiful picture of her looking in the mirror. The one looking in the mirror was the Serena they got to know. The one with no Odangoes, smiling, and happy like any normal person, but the other person in the Mirror was Neo-Queen Serenity looking Semi happy yet sad at the same time.

"Did I get it right??" A Voice asked.

'Duo!!!!" She playfully slapped the brown haired Gundam soldier. "get what right??"

"How you feel… When we met you as Serena you seemed so much more happier than you are as Queen… although you are slightly happy."

"Yes, you got it right." She said ready to flip the page but Duo grabbed his book I'm not done with that picture yet though." He said quickly covering up the fact that the next picture was the one he was embarrassed to let her see it. Embarrassed over his emotions.. that was pretty out of character, Even for Duo.

"I didn't know you sketched." She said. "I Think it's cool!!! I've wanted to sketch but I never had a steady enough hand for it." She sent him a big smile he grinned back at her.

"Serenity-sama!!!"  Diana broke the silent moment and realized that. She blushed but continued her message. "The Servants are back.. a-a-nd some lady is here claiming she's the Queen of the world a-a-a-a…" Diana was in hysterics..

"Do the others know??" She asked.

"Everyone's going there now!! Come on!!!!" Diana said as Serena gathered her gown and took off running, Duo was following with his braid flapping against his back. They made it to the Throne room Where Luna Artemis, and the Starlights were. Where were her brother and the others??

" I am the new Queen of the World seeing that your old Queen was not found. As much as I hate to say it but it is led to be believed that she too was killed in that accident." A sandy haired blonde said to the room full of what little of her servants were left. She Noticed some familiar faces.. like her best friends Molly and Marvin.. even when she decided against them being her servants they insisted seeing how they saw little of her since the sailor moon thing. Even Andrew and his sister Elizabeth had insisted on working for the beautiful Queen of the world.. especially since they served her when she was young too (you know the Arcade/Café thing) But the one she trusted most she couldn't see.. the only other one who could open the palace doors after she locked it for good wasn't there. The Girl in front continued.

"I know it will be hard for me to fill the shoes of your original Queen but all things must go on and I will try my best to do so."

"Releana!!!!!" Duo Said as the Pilots finally arrived.

"Oi… that baka onna.." Wufei slapped his forehead.

"Hi Releana…" Quatre said realizing all attention was on the them since they were hiding Serena at the time.

"…." Trowa just stood there.

"Releana." Heero said.

"Guys…" Releana looked at the group of boys and to their left were the starlights, to the right Luna, Diana, and Artemis.

"This is supposed to be Serenity's replacement??" Seiya asked.

"Well they did say if she wasn't found they'd replace the short queen." Taiki said. 

"Hey!!!!" Serena pouted behind that wall of guys.

"Sorry.. but it true.." Yaten said. "you're awfully short for 19…"

"Quatre make your friends move!!!!" Serena started whining pretty loud catching all 20 servants' attention.

"Serenity??" A Girl stood up next to Releana Dorlian Peacecraft.

"QUATRE!!!!" She whined even more and the guys moved for the sake of their ears. Then she realized she had everyone's attention. "Hi!!!" She grinned. The Starlights, the Pilots, and the three guardians sweat dropped Everyone else's on the other hand just kneeled and the girl in front rushed forward.

"Serenity-sama.. I Was so worried and upset and."

"Meiran.. you're strangling me!!!!" Serena choked out.

"Sorry!!!!" She said and Serena slumped to the floor, everyone's Sweat drops got bigger.

"Who are you??" Releana asked.

"Serenity Moonbeam Rebarba Winner in space, Serena Tsukino here, on earth as a normal person that is. Sailor Moon OR Neo-Queen Serenity. At your Service Miss Peacecraft. My brother and his friends have told me so much about you." She said.

"Are you serious??" She asked. "They said Neo-Queen Serenity was killed in the accident."

"It's very simple if you don't believe me.. we will have a blood test done…" Serena said. 

"Uhh… ok…" Releana said. Although there wasn't much doubt that this woman was Neo Queen Serenity, she was really looking forward to the title as Queen of the world.

"Now until then will you please make yourself comfortable.. as a guest in my home."

"NO!!!!!!!" Duo yelled. "YOU CAN'T HAVE THE PACIFIST AND THE PERFECT SOLDIER UNDER THE SAME ROOF THEY WILL END UP-mmmphphph" Duo started to yell hysterically until Quatre covered his mouth making Serena laugh truly for the first time in months.

"You're funny D-chan.." She said laughing even more. "I kinda know about that… you could see they way they looked at each other." She said and Releana began blushing. "You made it seem like the end of the world.." Serena said. Then looked at the group of Servants. "I will need you all to go back in hiding, Kimori is still loose." She started but Wufei stopped her.

"If you really don't mind.. can Meiran stay…" He said quietly. She looked at him funny.

"Meiran, I will need your services."

"It's Quite alright Serenity-sama. I Have been here in Tokyo.. just a block away. I'll stay there… I'm Sure Wufei wouldn't mind coming as well??" Meiran asked astonishing them all. Serena just smiled. "I Believe we have some catching up to do.."

"I see you've regained memory loss."

"Most… Not all." Meiran said. "But enough.." She said.

"If that is what Wufei wishes." Serenity said and Wufei walked away. "He'll be back in 10 minutes.. as for the rest of you.. please go.. hurry!!" Serena said and the few servants that had gathered left wishing their Queen good luck.

(Outside of Tokyo)

"God it feels good to be back!!!"

"Only you would be glad Mina-Chan…" 

"Well, Lita!! MY plan wouldn't work if we weren't alive ya know!!"

"Mina.. I don't think you should meddle with Serena's life like that.." Ami said.

"Oh Come on Ami.. I know Sere's only partly happy.. I mean look at us we fade in and out. We can't tell her that we depend on her to exist." Mina said.

"For once I agree with Mina.." Amara said. "She doesn't know that by her being happy we all stay in existence."

"That's True.." Michelle and Rei said together.

"I Mean Odango never really stayed angry for long and now since we don't have our heart discs.. we need to depend on her emotions." Rei said. 

"And there is that obvious attraction between that Duo guy and her.. So I guess I'm in." Rei said The other nodded in agreement.

"We'll keep her happy, until we get our discs back.." Lita said.

*~*~*~*~*~


	12. Yeah i know.. it's short..

"Serena.." Luna looked at an old picture of Serena. One when she was still her klutzy, lazy, irresponsible self, then again she was also happy at that time. Serena had a lot then. So she wasn't very good at school and was always late, but she fit the role of royalty perfect. Luna figured she had been lazy like that because Princess Serenity wasn't allowed to be lazy like that.

"Hey Luna!!" Seiya walked into the library.

"Seiya.." 

"What's on your mind.." He noticed her looking slightly depressed.

"Nothing… it's just that I kind of feel guilty about everything, yet I had started it and had no control after." Luna said.

"About everything??"

"Everything with Serena. I know that she only wished to be normal.. and she really wasn't happy, yet I had started the whole thing by waking her up as Sailor Moon." Luna sat back down. "It's like Dominoes placed in a  on going line. I pushed the first one and now it won't end until she dies." Luna said. "To be truthful.. I'm surprised she didn't end it all."

"That's because she knows the damage she'd cause. She's a selfless person, everyone else's safety always came before her own." Seiya said. 

"that's true.. but still, even after all the mental damage we could've caused her with our constant criticism she still puts us first. We all knew if we left her alone she'd get it herself… but we didn't."

"She knew you were only trying to help, and she loved you all anyway." A foreign voice said. The two looked up to see Quatre and Artemis in the doorway.

"We came to tell you that Serena left a few minutes ago." Quatre said.

"By herself?!?!" Luna grew worried because Kimori was still out there.

"No.. Duo went with her…" Artemis said.

"So, Duo. Where in this big city do you want to go.. Lucky for you the city can't be completely destroyed because of me!" She said grabbing his hand.

"What time did you promise Quatre we'd be back??"

"Well, It's 5:30 now.. so we don't have to be back until 9:30!!" She said.

"Great.. so what's interesting."

"Well usually I would like to see a movie… then go dancing then a nice walk in the park.. but what do you want to do??"

"I want to see a movie, go dancing and then a nice walk in the park." He said flashing her a quick smile.

"You're a true friend, Duo.." She said grabbing his hand and bringing him to a nearby movie theater.. one with Subtitles so he could actually understand it. It was an interesting movie about a guy with a hunky body who becomes Spider-Man.

"Ehh. I liked the cartoon series better." Duo said.

"There was a cartoon series??"

"Yup… but it's ok.. so how much time do we have left babe??"

"Uhmm an hour…" She said "I guess we can go dancing another time." She said as they made their way to the park. She walked through the park with him and they came to a clearing near the lake. The same clearing her and Darien spent so much time at when they were younger, more like when they were still dating. She stopped and looked at the spot that never changed. "It's still beautiful here.." She said sitting on the bench.

"Still??" He sat next to her.

"Yeah.. me and Darien.. or Endymion used to come here and just relax.." She said.

"You miss him still??"

"Not as much as I used to.." She said. "I guess I should thank you for being my strength through this whole mess." She said locking eyes with him. "I'm not so sure whether I'd make it without anyone else.. I just wanted to leave it all and…" She started but Duo just leaned in and kissed her cutting her off completely, not that she was really complaining. He pulled back as soon as she got into the swing of it and she frowned, he mistook it as she wasn't interested in him.

"I- I'm sorry.. I don't," She put a finger to his lips.

"To be truthful I'm not sorry.." She said kissing him again.

"Alright Serena!!!" A Voice suddenly yelled falling out of the bushes.

"MINA!!!!" Several voices hissed.

"Ooooops…" Mina sat on the ground looking VERY red.


	13. Duo says something worth saying

"Quatre, are you sure that she promised to come back  by 9:30??" Luna asked for the 20th time.

"Yes.." Quatre said to the worried guardian.

"Maybe Maxwell got her drunk." Wufei said getting whacked by Meiran. "You wanna fight, Onna??"

"Yeah!!!" She said.

"Guys!!!" Diana stopped them.

"Fine.. only for y ou Diana…" Meiran said.

"Your friend isn't the type to take advantage of .."

"Luna!!!" Quatre gaped at the woman.

"I'd rather that happen than Kimori get her!!" Luna said.

"I'd rather neither!!!" Artemis said.

"I guess I really don't care.. because she's still been nice to me even after trying to take her throne." Releana said.

"To answer your question, Luna,  Duo would most likely bring her home if she were drunk." Heero said and the doors to the palace opened and much laughter was heard.

"Are you serious.. they tried to cut your braid off as a kid??" Serena asked Duo still laughing.

"Yeah.. The nun who did it told me it was dirty.."

"Man I can't see you without a braid, Duo.." She said. "It would be too weird."

"Yeah well it was just straight down like yours until the nun who tried to cut it braided it."

"I see.. and it's like a memory type of thing."

"Yeah…" He said. "Your turn to tell me something about your trade mark."

"My trade mark.. my only trade mark is tripping and falling on  my face." She said stumbling forward..   but seeing how  Duo was already holding her from behind as they walked she didn't get far. He laughed just then as she blushed and finally let her go. "Ok.. something embarrassing… Hmm The first time I actually met Darien I was  late for school and was doing my usual dash to school."

"Usual??"

"I was always late to school." She shrugged. "Anyway I was rushing and I wasn't watching and ran smack into him. I got up quickly and was bowing and apologizing to a telephone pole.. and when I say apologizing I mean like 'omgi'msosorryiwasn'tpayingattentiontowhereiwasgoingi'msosorry'."

"A panic apology…" He said cracking up laughing. "To a telephone pole…."

"Yeah.." she said nearly tripping but stabled herself last minute.

"Serena!!!!" Luna nearly glomped the girl. "Where the heck have you been?!?!"

"Lil ol' me?? I was with Duo.. we went to a movie then to the park and then dancing!!"

"Dancing?!?!" Luna looked at her.  "I  thought maybe something happened to you?!?!? You can't just walk out and go dancing when there's the chance that."

"Just hold it Luna." Serena said glaring at the woman. "You are impossible I tell you!!! You're not my mother..  both of the ones I had died ok.. and I don't need another one. Secondly I've never had much of a life don't you think.. I never even got to slack off as a kid and when I finally made friends I became Sailor Moon so for the first time I got to have fun and not have to worry about youmas popping up.. and if you'd let me finish I would tell you I was Celebrating.." She said pointing to the group behind them that Luna had ignored since she came and glomped Serena. Now she looked as if she would faint.. then the others slightly flickered. "I'm Sorry Minna… I forgot you live off of me currently." She said yawning. "Listen I'm going to bed.. I'll see you all in the morning." She said giving Duo a kiss on the cheek. "It was fun.. maybe some other time we can take and early tour of the city." She said then  kissed Quatre's Cheek. " 'nite Q-chan." She ran up the  stairs and went to bed.

"Hi Luna.. Artemis..   Diana." Mina  said breaking the silence.

"I'm going too.." Duo said going to his room.

*~*~*~*~

"398…3999..400!" Serena said flipping through the pages of Duo's art book. "I like this one!!!" She said pointing to the one her drew  of the whole Sailor group.

"I drew it this morning.. I figured now that  I've had a chance to  get to know them why not do something nice." He said while they switched places.

"I'm Telling you D-chan.. Your hair is almost as long as mine." She said beginning to brush his long dark hair which was now free of  it's braid.

"Not really.. Yours is still a lot longer." Amara said from the doorway.

"Yeah.. but it is rather long for a boy." Michelle said.

"I know." Duo said. 

"Are you guys here about me and the way I acted with Luna??" Serena said. "Just to let you know I'm not going to apologize. Firstly Kimori cannot kill me because he doesn't have the strength to.. I took way too much of it when he was here last, he can't even conjur up youmas anymore.. and she knows this.. why she chose now to suddenly worry  like that I will  never know." Serena said and the two scouts left seeing how she just cut their purpose for being there short.

"Come here, babe." Duo pulled her into his lap.

"Yes??" She grinned at him.

"I  understand your situation.. but don't you think that since she's known you since the whole Sailor moon thing.. well actually a millenia  ago she's got this certain motherly protection over you??" He said and rested her head on his shoulder. "And well even though we all know Kimori's out of order there's a chance he could start up much quicker??"

"True.." Serena said.

"So maybe that's what's she worried about.. your well-being." 

"But still… I've been losing mothers… and if Luna acts like my mother something might happen to her, ya know." Serena said showing the reason she won't let Luna act that way,

"So you're worried about each other.. just like things should be." He said. "Besides..  you're probably breaking her heart by pushing her away."

"True.." She said.

"Now tell me why you listened to me when your friends were probably gonna tell you the same thing."

"They're not as cute as you." She said kissing his nose.

"No.. they're cuter.." He said.

"Duo!!!" She said ready to get up but he grabbed her.

"I didn't say you could get up." 

"Didn't know I needed permission."

"Nope… there's a 5 kiss charge." He said grinning. "Or since you're there a lap dance."

"Duo!!" She whacked him with a brush.

"Ok.. forget the lap dance." He said.

"Oh   you..  let me up so I can re-braid your hair!!" She hit him again.

"Pay up first!!!"

"Oh   you!!" She said kissing him five times, the last one lasting form a while. He let her go and she braided his hair and sat by the window.

"What are you looking at??"

"Nothing really… just Heero and Releana. Such an odd pair.. but  it seems to work." She said giving Duo a kiss just as Quatre walked in the room.

"Just like everything else in the world, they always seem to work out one way or another." Quatre said when they went back to staring out the window.

"Afternoon, Q-chan!!" she smiled at him.

"5 more minutes until noon." Quatre said,

"Well it's close enough!!" She said.

"Uhmm  yean anyway  Mina's looking for you." Quatre said.

"Hmm.. ok.. I'll see you at lunch!!" She said leaving the room.

"Energetic she is…" Duo said.

"Yeah.. a lot like you can be." 

"Yeah I know.." Duo said.

"Just thought I'd tell you. Trowa thinks of her as a little sister as well as Heero."

"No need to warn me…." He said waving off the threat. "I don't see how anyone would want to break her heart."

"Her last husband.. although his reasons were right it was still the wrong way to go." Quatre said.

"Gotcha.." Duo said. "And it's time for me to make my exit stage right!!" Duo said leaving the room.


End file.
